Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 - 5 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 30 }{ 5 } $
Solution: $ = 4 - 5 \times 2 + 6 $ $ = 4 - 10 + 6 $ $ = -6 + 6 $ $ = 0 $